Bleach Fanfic, The Void, part one
by Zero Shinobi
Summary: A Bleach Fanfic, Muramasa heads to the void with intent to cause havoc, but Ichigo fails to stop him, the captains all depart to the void. meanwhile in the void, Shadow and Nightshadow are summoned into a meeting of captins while they were in the middle of s friendly visit.


Bleach Fanfic: The Void.

I do not own bleach or any of its characters! I only own the plot of this story and the characters that I have created and added in. I also own the idea of the void and all who dwell there.

Chapter one: Muramasa's True objective.

"Ichigo Kurosaki…Neither you…nor the zanpakuto of the soul reapers…have anything to do with my plan…" The Zanpakuto Muramasa formerly owned by Kouga Kuchiki, stood atop a platform with a black Senkaimon opening up behind him. "My true intention…was to get to The Void…It is there that my true goal can be achieved, Farewell" Muramasa passed through the black Senkaimon leaving a bloody and panting Ichigo behind him. Rukia Kuchiki and Byakuya Kuchiki flash stepped behind him. "Ichigo Kurosaki…Where is Muramasa?" Ichigo turned around to face them, blood dripping from his face. "He has gone…to The Void…"

Shortly after, they were in front of the Head captain of the thirteen court guard squads, Genryusa-Shigekuni- Yamamoto. "So…Muramasa's true intentions were to reach THEM…" He rose from his chair turning to his lieutenant. "Chojiro…We must open the Senkaimon that leads to the void at once!" In a flash Chojiro had opened what seemed to be a normal Senkaimon… but within a few seconds, it turned black. "Gather the captains! We must all go to the void and stop Muramasa!"

Meanwhile in the void

"Captain! Oh captain! Where are you hiding sir?" A young boy around the age of 10 or 12 was running around in circles inside the squad two barracks. "Captain Shadow…Hmm…Maybe out here?" He opened a door which lead onto a balcony, up on the roof was the man in question…Shadow Shinobi, the captain of the second Void squad. "Oh there you are captain!" Shadow was laid on the roof staring into the pure blue sky. "hey Sharo…Were you looking for me?" Sharo jumped up onto the roof and elegantly landed with only one foot. "Nu-Uh! I was just wondering where you had slinked off to!" Sharo is the lieutenant of the second void squad, he was found as a small child on one of Shadow's missions, and since then Shadow had raised him as the lieutenant of their squad. "Hehe, take a load off Sharo…You don't have to rush around all the time, if life is all work and no play, then where's the fun in living?" Sharo settled down next to Shadow. "But life IS all play Captain, Hehe" Shadow Moved his long white hair off of his face. "Maybe for you Sharo…Some of us have work to do most of the time." Just as he had spoken those words a young man of age 17 or 18 appeared next to them. "Captain Shinobi!" Shadow sat up. "Yes, what is it Kioku?" Kioku Shanatora is the Lieutenant of the sixth void squad, his captain is Shadow's brother, Nightshadow Shinobi. "Sir…My captain will be arriving shortly, he hasn't seen you since the last captains meeting, so he wants to see you for a while" Shadow stood up on his feet. "Well…a visit from Nightshadow would be nice…Ok, ill be down shortly" Kioku jumped down off the roof onto the balcony and went inside. Shadow and Sharo shortly followed.

When they got inside a man of age 25 was sat on a chair in shadow's office, he had long red hair which covered one eye, a white cloak that was draped over his right shoulder and like all void reapers, a zanpakuto attached to his waist by a Red cloth belt. "Shadow…It's been a while" Shadow walked over to where he was sat and placed himself on the chair next to him. "So it has Nightshadow, I wish you would visit more often" Nightshadow lightly tapped Shadow on the arm. "The path goes both ways you know…you could easily come to visit me…" But just as They were about to continue, a messenger appeared at the door. "Sirs, a captains meeting is about to take place, you are both required to attend" the messenger vanished after he had finished his sentence. Nightshadow and Shadow both stood up and walked over to the door, shadow turned back to face Sharo. "Now you behave yourself Sharo, don't go wrecking the place like you did last time!" Nightshadow turned to Kioku. "I know I can trust you Kioku, look after Sharo" They both departed for the captains meeting.

End of chapter one.

Authors notes: Not the best Fanfic I have ever written, The void was written in a Fanfic for a friend of mine, I gave him the idea and told him he could write fanfics about them, but He decided to give up. So I now own the storyline for the void. I use cpatials a lot where they shouldn't be… BAKA! (I'm not Japanese)

Hope you enjoy this Fanfic, like review and favourite for more :D part two will be out soon.


End file.
